


Unify Our Bond

by forcefulKitten



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcefulKitten/pseuds/forcefulKitten
Summary: Wanting to take your relationship with Illumi to the next level, you muster the courage to let him know how you feel directly.
Relationships: Illumi Zoldyck/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Unify Our Bond

Being the girlfriend and future wife of Illumi Zoldyck is taxing all in itself. Everything about him is different from other human beings. For example, the way he sees the world and how he interacts with it. You’ve questioned if he’s actually an alien that was dropped onto this planet mistakenly. For one, he comes from a family of professional assassins and is one himself. Two, he’s out of touch with basic emotions and healthy boundaries. And three, he’s already meticulously planned out the course of your lives as a couple. The plan consists of the two of you getting married and having children that’ll follow his career path while you “work” as a stay at home mom. 

The only reason you’ve agreed to his terms is because you love Illumi. Though at the beginning of the relationship he was clueless about how to be a boyfriend, he learned the do’s and dont’s rather quickly after you explained them to him. As dispassionate as he is, he’s always been respectful to you and you feel secure with him. There’s just one thing that the two of you haven’t experienced together... Sex. You’ve tried to initiate it twice. The first time, he missed the point completely and looked at you as if you were crazy. The second time, you hinted that you’d like to have sex with him and his response was, “Are you planning to have my first child already? I thought you wanted to wait a few years.” You’ve never wanted to yank the hair out of your head as much as that day.

To be fair, Illumi informed you early in the relationship that he’s still a virgin because the sole purpose of having sex is to create children. Nobody took the time to let him know that in fact, people do engage in sexual activities with one another just for pleasure. Not wanting to push the subject, you decided that when you’ve grown tired of waiting, you’ll have the patience to educate him and hope he’s receptive. 

After spending the day shopping and going to the spa with Kikyo, you’re happy to hear that Illumi arrived at the mansion not too long ago. You make your way through the eerie halls before pushing your room door open just enough to peek in. Illumi’s laying on his bed, watching your favorite sitcom that you introduced to him. To other couples this is nothing out of the ordinary, but before you came along, Illumi didn’t care to watch anything other than the news. Now, his favorite pastime is watching your favorite show or surprisingly, taking a nap. He finally takes time for himself despite the years of not being able to because he only focused on training and work. Perhaps now’s the time for you two to have this long overdue conversation.

Opening the door, you greet Illumi quickly and make a beeline to the walk in closet. You slip out of your clothing and into a piece that Illumi picked out personally as a gift a few months back. It’s a short, kimono style emerald green robe with white flower detailing. He hasn’t seen it on you yet and you’re hoping this small gesture will work in your favor. You take a look at yourself in the mirror, giving yourself a pep talk on how to approach him. You have to be firm but not too controlling and still make sure that you stress how badly you need this from him. Illumi doesn’t have the heart to tell you no to things that aren’t harmful to you. Plus, he’ll be impressed that you managed to last an entire day with Kikyo. That alone makes you deserving of whatever you’d like, in his eyes.

Illumi’s face perks up when he sees you exit the closet wearing the robe he gifted you. He gets up from the bed and brings you into a hug, pressing your head against his chest. He smells like the cologne you purchased for him, an aroma of citrus and sandalwood. You press a kiss to his lips before stepping back and looking directly at him with a gentle expression. He’s handsome, the way his hair cascades down his shoulders, his tender lips, and eyes that only soften for you. Mentioning his virginity is a serious topic and you hope that he doesn’t think he’s an inadequate boyfriend just because you’re asking for more of him. He can sense that there’s something on your mind just by looking at you. He tilts his head, moving a stray hair from your face before asking, “Is something wrong? Did Kikyo upset you today?” It’s no surprise that he thinks his mom is the reason since dealing with her is no easy feat. “Surprisingly, Kikyo and I had an amazing day. I enjoyed her company very much, and no I’m not being sarcastic.” Illumi looks shocked but his face quickly returns to normal before sitting back onto the bed.

“Illumi... There’s something I need from you. We’ve spoken about this specific topic before so I hope you don’t mind me bringing it back up.” You’re standing in front of where he’s seated, fiddling with the sleeves of your robe. Not making eye contact with him, you continue, “I’d like for us to become more intimate... More specifically, I want you to have sex with me.” Illumi doesn’t answer. He stares at you, giving you time to continue if you want to. “I know you’ve never done it before but I’ll be here to guide you. Please allow me to make you feel good Lumi. I’ll teach you how to please me as well.” You pause for a moment, taking in his expression that looks as if he’s in deep thought. Right as he lifts a finger to say something, you continue, “It’s kind of similar to why we watch television together or take a nap in the middle of the day. There’s no real purpose for us to do so, but we enjoy it because we’re together and it makes us feel closer. I want all of you.” You’re worried that you sound too pressing, but this is the only way to show him how badly you yearn for him. 

You slip your robe off, silk fabric hitting the floor. Illumi’s eyes look over your figure from head to toe. He’s ogling over your collarbone, the shy look on your face, the way your hand rests on your hip with confidence. While your breast and cunt are in plain sight, he still finds the smaller traits about you the most stunning of them all. At this moment in time, he admires your bravery, how you came out and told him exactly what you want. In the past you’ve always threw subtle hints, you should’ve known he needs to hear it directly. The room is quiet besides the low audio from the television and sounds of trees and strong winds from outside of the window. 

Illumi pulls you to sit on his lap, eyes raking over your soft skin. You help him take off his shirt and toss it aside. Your hands cup his face, bringing him into a kiss. His lips touch yours softly, embracing you tenderly. Cold hands find their way to your waist while he rubs up and down your torso, making goosebumps rise on your skin. You lean into his touch, the sensation of your breast brushing against his bare chest sends a shiver through your spine. You press your fingers onto his cheek to force his mouth open and slip your tongue inside. His tongue mirrors his personality, quick to assert dominance over you. Bare cunt grinding against him, he begins to pull you down to meet his hips. Your clit rubs against his pants just enough to make you crave more. You can feel that coil in your stomach building up, so rapidly after being eager for him. He swallows all of your moans, hands gripping you tighter as his hips buck up against you. You nearly melt when you feel his erection prodding your entrance through his pajama pants.

Breaking the kiss, you settle yourself between his legs while he sits on the edge of the bed. He stands up quickly to slip his pants and boxers off, long slender cock springing out before he sits back down. Your heart is beating through your chest at the sight of him fully naked in front of you. The biggest priority right now is making sure he’s comfortable and feels good. You wrap one hand around his length, giving a few teasing strokes. “If you’d like for me to stop then just let me know, ok?” Illumi nods.

You start off by licking his shaft from base to tip, pressing kisses along the way. When your mouth suckles at his tip, Illumi’s hips shudder and you can hear him letting out heavier breaths. He leans back onto his elbows, watching you while you bring his length all the way into your mouth. Your pace is slow, focusing on hollowing your cheeks and tightening your lips against him with every bob of your head. Saliva pools out your mouth, coating his length and helping him slip in and out with ease. Looking up at him briefly, his head is thrown back and he has a fistful of sheets in both of his hands. You speed up, wrapping a hand around his cock to stroke him at the same time. He lets out a low moan that sounds like a whimper, all of these new sensations are foreign to him. The noise is the complete opposite of this usually stoic man, you can’t help but continue overstimulating him so you can engrave his whines in your mind. He sits up, grabbing your shoulder and pushing you off of him gently. His eyes meet yours, a tinge of red evident on his cheeks. Too infatuated with his flushed face, you didn’t notice when his hand moved to stroke his cock until you feel his other hand grope your breast. You let him fondle you to his hearts desire while bringing your hand to play with your clit. Utterly satisfied by the sight of him shamelessly jerking himself off in front of you, you start fucking your sopping cunt with two fingers. 

Illumi grows jealous of seeing you pleasing yourself and tugs your arm away from your pussy. You get up, positioning yourself on top of him and push him to lay down. Grinding against his erection, you swear you can cum if you continue just like this. He’s given so much to you already just by being open to trying something new. He looks amazing under you, curious face watching what you’ll do next, long hair laying messily on the bed, chiseled chest that you want to leave marks all over. Having him at your mercy right now, you want to nurture him and fuck him senseless all at once. You line his throbbing cock up with your cunt, easing yourself slowly onto his full length. He hisses at how tight you feel around him, realizing that he should’ve done this a long time ago. His hand on your hip and the other under your thigh, you’re surprised when he helps you bounce onto him leisurely. His long cock hits all of the right spots. Your hands press against his chest for balance, slamming yourself onto him while you chase your end. Sooner than you thought, you cream all over him, letting out a scream while you clench around him. He sits up, keeping the momentum you’ve set, pistoning into you with no restraint. If you thought you’d control the entire setting, you were way wrong. Illumi naturally always dominates whatever situation he’s in. He sees your eyes become watery, purely from pleasure but slows down, afraid that he’s hurting you. He pulls you closer to him, pressing open mouthed kisses onto your chest before sucking on your nipple. His thrusts are becoming unsteady, his legs trembling beneath you. Your hands lace into his hair, tugging slightly, while he breaths heavily against your chest. His arms wrap around your waist, forehead pressed between your breast while he holds onto you with a tight grip. Illumi’s climax hits him heavily, spilling his seed into you while rolling his hips slowly into your cunt. When he looks up at you, there’s a look on his face that you’ve never seen before. A look of hunger, need, and desire. Illumi, a man who has never wanted for anything, looks at you as if you hold all of his pleasure in the palm of your hand. 

Chests heaving and arms refusing to let go of eachother, you bask in this moment of pure delight. Illumi was way more receptive than you thought, even taking over the reigns once he got comfortable. His tongue lazily grazing your neck, you murmur, “You were great Illumi. Not that I’m surprised, really. It looks like I won’t have to teach you much.” The reassurance boosts his confidence and you feel his erection poking at your slick folds. What have you gotten yourself into?


End file.
